The war
by jaspercullenlover
Summary: Bella's and Edward's wedding is two days away. What will happen though when Carlisle calls an emergency meeting?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters mentioned in this story

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters mentioned in this story

Bella's POV

As I lay in Edward's arms my mind slowly drifts to the wedding that is only two days. I stared down at the ring that Edward has placed on my hand only six months before. I had wanted a small wedding, but Edward had left his "sister" Alice in charge. Alice gets a bit overexcited (fine that's an understatement) things, so needless to say I was not getting the small wedding I so desperately desired. Instead however all of Forks were invited and the other "vegetarian vampires" the Cullen family knew.

This however was not just my wedding, but the end of the life I knew. Edward had promised me if I had agreed to marry him he would himself make into a vampire. The Cullens' were happy to have me join their family and had even mentioned changing me a couple times before I became engaged to Edward.

As I thought of this a smile crossed my face. I would no longer be the plain, accident prone Bella, but a strong new beautiful vampire that Edward could truly love and not worry about hurting me. I looked up at Edward and he kissed me and told me to go to sleep. At this I let my mind slowly drift into unconsciousness. I knew tonight I would have wonderful dream Edward promised me he wouldn't leave me tonight.

Edward's POV

Bella had finally fallen asleep in my arms. I can't believe the wedding was almost here finally Bella would be mine. As I thought about this I heard a gentle knock on the window. I knew it had to be one of my siblings for who else was able to get to a second floor window without making a noise. I gently placed Bella on her pillow so I would not wake her. I went over to the window to see my sister Alice peering into the room. I opened the window to let her in. She climbed in without a sound she began to speak quickly like she always does.

Edward come quick, Alice said.

What's wrong?, I asked.

We need to have an emergency family meeting, Alice said quickly.

Quickly I wrote a note to Bella saying there was a family meeting and would be back as soon as possible. Together we climbed out of Bella's window and ran as fast as we could to our house. They must have heard us coming because the door was already opened. We ran into the house and then to the kitchen, everyone one was seated around the table and Alice and I quickly took our seats. Carlisle was the first to speak and he spoke in a voice I hardly ever heard it was grave so it meant something was wrong, but what.

I was in shock from what had just come out of Carlisle's mouth. Jacob had told his pack about what was to be done after the wedding. They believed it broke the treaty we had written years ago. Why though Bella had wanted this? Was it really breaking the treaty? I asked. This time Esme spoke in a quiet voice "to the wolves we are breaking the treaty they have declared war we must leave at once and Bella may come if she wishes." I told my mother that Bella will be coming and that I would never leave her side again. At this I turned and ran out the door. I mad it to Bella's house in three seconds and into her room in about one I quickly shook her awake.

Bella's POV

I was being shook I didn't want to awake from my dream; Edward was just about to kiss me! My body however would not listen so I reluctantly opened my eyes. I saw Edward frantically running around my room packing various items of my clothing. I stretched and asked what was wrong. He hadn't heard me wake up and looked at me with such longing. He spoke in a hush whisper ….

Bella get dressed quickly, Edward said.

Why?, I asked

The wolves have declared war on us so were leaving, Was Edwards reply.

At this I jumped out of bed almost falling head first onto the floor, but Edward saw me falling and quickly grabbed me. I picked up some clothes that were on my chair and ran to the bathroom. I dressed myself quickly and placed my brush, toothbrush, deodorant, and toothpaste into a bag and ran back to my room.

Edward had my bagged pack and had it on his back. He was waiting for me by my window. I got paper to write a note for Charlie when I realized I had no idea what to write. Edward saw my frustration and told me to tell Charlie I was eloping going on my honeymoon and after that I would go directly to school with Edward. With the note done Edward scooped me up in his hand and before I was able to blink we were at his house…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters mentioned in this story

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters mentioned in this story.

Jacob's POV

I had told the pack about the Cullen's plan. There was no argument between them they wanted war and there was no other option. I agreed and running towards the Cullen's home I pinned a note to the door. I then ran to safety. I was now in the depths of the wood in a clearing. I was sitting bet yet I was still breathing heavily.

I had to tell the pack, I continuously told myself. It was for Bella's own good. She was my Bella I loved her and I could provide for her more than the blood-sucking demon could. I had doubts about this war though the pack would not stop if Bella got in their way. After all to them she was already a blood-sucker. Bella had turned her back on her family, friends, and me.

I don't know how long I sat in the woods. I just sat and cried for my Bella. I don't even know where she was now. I knew I had to run and just keep running. I could never go back to La Push or Washington. I would use Bella to escape to leave all the pain behind to change into a wolf and never turn back. I told myself this was the ending of my old life and the beginning of my new life. I was now Jacob Black the wolf and I was feared by all.

Bella's POV

Edward and I were in the car with Jasper and Alice; we were on our way to the airport. I sat in the car thinking why we would go to the airport when it would have been faster for the Cullen's to run and I would remain on Edward's back. Somehow the three of them knew what I was thinking. They quickly explained that they would not be able to run as fast while holding luggage.

We were at the airport in fifteen minutes though it was normally an hour away. I realized I still didn't know where we were going. We walked into the airport and meet the rest of the Cullen's who were purchasing the tickets and checking in the luggage. Carlisle looked over at me he saw the distress on my face; he quickly bent over to me and whispered that we were going to France.

I don't know what happened, but I screamed WE'RE GOING TO FRANCE at the top of my lungs. Many curious travelers looked our way and the Cullen's quickly surrounded me so no one could see the red that was slowly appearing on my cheeks. We quickly ran to customs because our plane was to leave in thirty minutes. We made through customs just in timed and ran onto the plane to claim our first class seats. I quickly closed my eyes. I never liked planes and this was the first time I was leaving the country so I was just a little nervous.

Edward's POV

Alice leaned over to me I knew it was important because of the look on her face. She told me that Jacob's pack had gone to our house to discover it empty. Finding this they decided to go to Bella's house to see if she was there when they didn't see her they howled as loud as they could waking up Charlie. Charlie had run to Bella's room to discover it empty he was now in despair and calling Renee.

I had turned my attention back to Bella who still had her eyes closed. I grabbed her hand to let her know I was there and also because I knew she didn't like planes. Once I had done this, Alice again tapped me on the shoulder. She began to tell me that once we landed on in France she and the rest of the family were to board a plane back to Forks to fight this war. She told me that Bella and I were to remain in France where I would tell her that the rest of the family went hunting, but would be back in a week so we could have the wedding.

I was mad that my family would not let me go Bella was my soul mate and it was my job to protect her. My family told me that if they saw Charlie they would tell him that they had no idea where me and Bella had gone, but that had left them a note that I would contact the as soon as possible and when they heard from us they would tell them. With that they boarded the plane and I carried Bella who was now asleep to a taxi that was waiting for us and that would bring us to the hotel…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Characters mentioned in this story

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Characters mentioned in this story.

Jacob's POV

As I ran through the woods I realized I needed to check once more on Bella to make sure she was truly happy. Knowing that the Cullen's had already received word about the upcoming war I knew she be with them. I ran as fast as my wolf form would let me. When I reached the Cullen's house I saw their cars leaving their driveway. I decided I needed to follow them Bella, my Bella needed to be safe. As I ran after the cars I lost all track of time and before I knew we were at the airport.

Why were they at the airport? I asked myself. I didn't ever want to change back to Jacob Black, but I needed to know. I followed them into the airport after a few minutes and that's when I heard Bella scream they were going to France. There was no way I was letting them take Bella so far away from me. I made up mind I would be on that plane with them.

I never had been on plane, but it wasn't that bad. I still like solid ground under my feet though. We had made to France and I had just made my way to the terminal where saw everyone, but Bella and Edward board another plane. What the hell was going on?

Alice's POV

I sensed that something was wrong, but didn't have enough time to warn Edward. We made it back to Forks quickly; getting a private jet wasn't a bad idea on Carlisle's part. Luckily we made it back when we did because a very upset Charlie was standing at our door. When we turned into our driveway he ran towards our car we didn't even have time to get out of car before Charlie was asking us a thousand questions. Jasper calmed him down and we convinced him to go home.

We then stared at Jasper who had been working on our battle plans the whole time. Carlisle had called in some old friends so we knew we would not be outnumbered. We had also gotten the wolves to agree to the war being outside of Forks and in a less known location.

Jasper's POV

My plan of attack was simple, but still very strategic. Carlisle's would stand in a clearing in the woods so he would be able to attract the wolves. He would then turn and run full sped into the woods making sure the wolves followed. Once there Emmett and Rosalie will jump down from a tree and take the last two wolves. Alice and Esme would be waiting in some brush to take on a wolf. This type of attack will continue until all the wolves have been taken down.

I had just one problem with this war people were sure to die. It could possibly some of us though Alice assures me at the moment no one's future has been erased. Even if none of us died would we be able to take the lives of teenagers, even though they are our sworn enemies. I guess the war will tell us these questions.

Bella's POV

I awoke in a hotel room with Edward sitting beside me. I guess this really wasn't a nightmare. I looked around, but couldn't find any of the other Cullens. I looked up at Edward with a questioning look. He explained to me that they had gone back to fight the war with the wolves. This war was my fault. Why won't they change me so I can help them?

I made up my mind then I was going to make Edward change me. I bent up to give Edward a kiss and when he met my lips I stuck my lip in his mouth and pushed up. My lip was bleeding, but that wasn't all a burning sensation was going through my whole body. I saw Edward trying to suck the venom out of me, but it wasn't working. That was the last thing I saw before my world went black.

Edward's POV

Bella just made me bite her and now she is screaming because of the pain and I can't suck the venom out. I had to contact Carlisle. I picked up the phone and dialed his number. He picked up his phone and I explained everything to him. He told me to get Bella to an empty place. I scooped Bella up into my arms and ran as fast as I could…

A/N please review my story so I can get some feed back on how to improve it and maybe what you would like to see in the chapters to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters mentioned in this story

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters mentioned in this story.

Edward's POV

It has been two days since I had moved Bella to this abandoned warehouse I had found in a small town in France. It was not heavily populated so I would not have trouble with Bella hunting after she woke up and then picking her up and moving us to Alaska. Carlisle still owned a house in Alaska so we would stay there. I had to leave her for a bit though I needed to hunt.

When I returned I heard Bella screaming my name and begging me to stop the pain. It would be just one more day and I would not have to watch my love suffer through this unbearable pain anymore. I must have drifted off into my own thoughts and blocked out Bella's screams because when I finally looked her way she was slowly waking.

She gazed up at me with a look of pure confusion on her face. I ran to her and wrapped her in my arms I could feel the dry sobs shaking her body. I told what she had done and she had a look of pure shame on her face. I wasn't mad at her all I wanted to do was comfort her. I told her that it was easier for me this way that I would not have to feel that she did not want this to happen. I told her that she needed to go hunting because I saw her smelling already starting to track something. I begged god that she was not tracking a human.

Bella's POV

The pain had finally stopped; my body no longer felt as though I was being burned alive. I knew I would live through this because I would finally be with Edward, my Edward for all eternity. I saw Edward run towards me and then I was in his arm. He comforted me telling me it was not my fault. That it was better for both of us that it had happened this way.

I knew I needed food. My mouth was dry and I could feel a tingling feeling at the back of my throat. I picked up a scent it was so sweet and knew I wanted this blood. Edward must have realized this because he quickly told me we would go hunting. This was all I needed to hear all of a sudden I was running at speed I would never thought possible for me and I didn't trip.

I could see the animal now it was a wolf. It looked eerily familiar, but I let that thought pass quickly. The wolf was running for its life every so often looking behind to see where I was. I was catching up to it when Edward grabbed me and held me back.

Jacob's POV

Bella was chasing me. She had such a strange look on her face and her speed was incredible. She had been changed and now I realized she wanted my blood. When I looked back again Edward had grabbed her and she was thrashing against him. I ran not looking back I did not want to remember Bella like this. I wanted to remember Bella as my first love, my only love.

Edward's POV

I managed to grab Bella before she grabbed Jacob and drank his blood. I hated Jacob and I would have love to watch this, but it wouldn't be fair to Bella she loved him like a brother. I quickly told her there was deer over there and she quickly ran after them. I ran after Jacob I needed to end this. I needed to tell him to leave and never try to find Bella again.

Alice's POV

As I hide in the brush with Esme I kept a constant watch of all our futures. No one's had disappeared yet, but I knew that Rosalie was hurt and that Emmett had killed the wolf that had done it. I recognized the boy it was Quil. I ran to Jasper to tell him what had happened. He ran to Rosalie and Emmett he was able to take some of Rosalie's pain away and was amazingly able to calm Emmett down.

We had captured two of the wolves and that was counting Quil. The rest had gotten away and were now hiding somewhere in the woods. We tried to question the wolf we had, but it would not change back into its human form. Right now Carlisle was searching the woods with Emmett and Jasper trying to locate the other wolves.

Edward's POV

I was unable to find Jacob. I could smell his scent, but he had run around every where's in the wood so I was unable to locate him. I ran back to Bella to see her draining the blood of her third deer. I watched her feed and after five deer she was satisfied. I then hoisted her onto my shoulder and began to run. I ran all night and we reached Alaska around four in the morning the next day. Bella and I went into the cabin. We would wait here to receive word from Carlisle and the others…

A/N I will not be able to update for the next five to seven days which is why this chapter is so long. Please review it and if you want to see something happen please tell me.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters mentioned in this story

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters mentioned in this story.

Edward's POV

I sat watching Bella drink the blood of a large moose. Something was wrong with Bella I could sense it. She's been so thirsty these past couple of days. I tried to reach into her mind, but alas I am still not able to do it. I often wonder if my mind plays tricks on me Bella is so strong, but different from any vampire I had ever seen. AAAAAAAAAH! Was all I could scream while an excruciating pain went through my whole body. I looked around trying to sense another vampire, but we were alone. That's when I heard Bella's soft voice calling Edward. She was curled up in a ball and I could tell she had felt the pain also. She looked up and said two words, my powers. I couldn't find my voice all I could do was stare at my precious Bella.

I decided it was time to head back home. I scooped up the whimpering Bella and ran home with her. I sat her down, but she did not move she just continued to have a blank stare on her face. Then as I was heading to the opposite corner of the room, she finally spoke. Edward my pow- my power is the ability to absorb the ones around me and I also know when a newborn has joined our world. Its weird though because I can try to avoid receiving a power, but then I feel horrible pain and my world goes dark.

I turned to Bella; I was amazed at her gift. I hated to leave, but my family was struggling with defeating the werewolves and they needed my help. They had already lost two of Carlisle's friends. I relayed the message to Bella and that's when I saw the fury in her face. I heard a sudden shriek and then Bella was yelling. She yelled so much I finally agreed to let her go. She had advanced so much her eyes were already a soft gold and we had gone to town a couple times and Bella had had no urge to attack a human.

Bella's POV

I was going back to Forks. I could see Charlie and apologize. Would he accept me; I'm so different now I would have to explain everything to him. We were running; we stopped for a few minute so Edward could tell me how much longer and what I was to do when we got there. After this we started to run again and we made it to the woods where the Cullen's were. At our arrival a werewolf jumped upon Edward I realized that this wolf was Sam the leader of the pack. They began to fight and slowly made their way deeper into the woods. I followed close behind when I was suddenly grabbed it took me a minute to realize who it was, but I turned around and saw Emmett. He talked quickly and said that he was very impressed by the way I turned out.

It was then we both realized the other presence next to us. It was another wolf, but before I could stop him he jumped upon the wolf slowly punching it. I saw the sad look in the wolf's eyes it was Jacob and he was slowly being killed. This time I knew I had to channel in one of my new powers.

I easily flung Emmett off of Jacob. Once off I saw the pain Jacob was in. He was slowly transforming back into a human. Once his transformation was complete I was able to see the damage done to his body. The wounds were horrible and blood was oozing freely out of them. Once again I used one of new powers to call Carlisle. Carlisle was there in the blink of an eye. He stopped when he saw the damage Emmett had done to Jacob. He slowly assessed the wounds and looked up at me I did not need a power to know what he was thinking Jacob was going to die. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Emmett hang his head in despair.

I heard a large growl escape my body and then I was hugging my legs to my chest and dry sobs were going through out my body. That was when the idea hit me I was going to change Jacob into the one thing he hated the most. I asked Carlisle and Emmett to be alone with Jacob so I could say goodbye to him in private. Once I could not sense them any longer I slowly bent down and whispered to Jacob he would be okay soon and that I loved him dearly. Then I told him he would feel some pain and discomfort and then I bent my head to his neck.

Edward's POV

Carlisle and Emmett had run up behind me. I saw the look of worry on their faces as they quickly explained to me what happen. Once I heard Jacob's name I was running through the woods following Bella's scent. When I reached the clearing she was in I heard her whisper onto Jacob's ear that it would be okay soon and that she loved him dearly. She continued to tell him he would feel some pain and discomfort. I thought it was sweet of Bella to comfort Jacob as he laid there dying. I looked away for I thought this should be a private moment, but before I did I saw Bella lean her head towards Jacob's neck. That's when I realized what Bella was doing. I ran forward to try and stop her, but the venom had already entered Jacob's body. I pulled Bella away and called for Carlisle; he came quickly followed by the rest of the family. He knew what had happened because he saw Jacob's body writhing in pain. Carlisle moved swiftly towards him.

Carlisle looked up I could tell by his face that nothing could be done. I stepped forward and picked up the now unconsciousness Jacob. I looked at Bella I could tell she was uncomfortable by all the looks my family was giving her. They were upset their only enemy was now one of them. We quickly ran to the house. Carlisle ran to his office and measured out some painkillers to give to Jacob. I could see Alice jumping up and down in the corner talking to Bella I could tell she was excited that Bella was one of us.

_Three days later…_

Jacob's POV

I awoke after suffering horrible pain. I lifted my hand to my head to try and clear away the last of the pain. When I saw my hand though it was as pale as the bloodsucker's. That's when I realized where I was. I was at the Cullen's home and standing around me in a circle was the Cullen's and beautiful Bella. Bella held her handout out to me it was just as pale as mine. I took it and she quietly led me to a mirror down the hall. I looked in and saw a stranger. I lifted my hand and it did the same. It was me!! No longer did I have the tan skin or my brown eyes; I didn't even have my dark black hair. Instead I was pale, with red eyes, and my hair was now a soft brown with darker streaks of brown going through it. I looked at Bella with a questioning look she told me the story of how I was about to die and so she turned me because she did not want to lose me. She told me we could brother and sister now. I asked about my father and she replied that he thinks that you are dead. I knew now I would have to Bella the truth about my father and the truth about the war….

A/N I don't know when I will right the next chapter because I'm going away, but please review and tell me what you think of the story so far.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters mentioned in this story

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters mentioned in this story.

Jacob's POV

Bella looked at me and she could tell something was wrong. She asked if I was thirsty and I nodded. She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the woods. Her touch still made me lightheaded. Was it even possible for a vampire to be lightheaded? She told me to sit quietly in the woods and to allow my instincts to take over. I did as she said and that's when I began to chase a group of deer. It was easy to hunt and I quickly killed three deer and drank their blood until there was none left. I knew I did not like doing this, but it was better than the alternative. I also know I did not want to die because I would have to kill myself and that was not an option. I would have to live without my father, without Bella wanting to be mine, and not being able to step foot in La Push again. My future seemed very bleak. I took Bella's hand and we walked back to the house where I called the Cullen's downstairs.

I took a deep breath and started my story. Many years ago Carlisle and Edward came to La Push: my father and a group of Elders were werewolves. When they found you were vampires and you found that they were werewolves. That's when you and the Elders decided to make a treaty. After this Carlisle and Edward took of and the Elders decided it was time for them to age. My father did not want to so for twenty years he lived in the woods as a werewolf. That's when he smelt a cold blood and the cold blood smelt him. He ran towards the scent of the cold one and attacked. The vampire did not want to hurt my father, but he saw no other choice. That that vampire was Jasper Hale. Unknowing what to do he attacked my father and caused him to be paralyzed from the waist down. This is why I started the war because my father wanted revenge and I wanted Bella to myself. Everyone stared at Jasper and then to Jacob.

Jasper's POV

My family sat and stared at me. I knew it was time to tell them the story I had hidden from them. I started by telling them I had just left the group that had changed me. I didn't want to be like them anymore and I didn't want the pain. I told them I had heard of their "vegetarian ways" and that I was on my way to find them when I was attacked by a wolf. My power had channeled the rage the wolf felt and be already being scared could not stop the rage so I attacked. I felt my nails rip into his flesh and my punches breaking his bones easily. After I was done I knew he could cause me no more harm and that I was so terrified I ran. That's when Alice found me in the woods with a look of confusion on my face. I ended my story there because from that day on I had stayed with the Cullen's.

I looked at my family who stood there with their mouths hanging open. They had never known this part of my dark pass. Actually to tell you the truth they didn't know all of the cruelties I suffered and caused. Alice was the first to react she came over and wrapped herself around me. It was Carlisle who spoke first he directed it to me and Jacob. He told us that this would be something that would have to be put behind us. I started to nod, but then I felt excoriating pain going throughout my body. I stared around only being able to move eyes. No one knew why I was in such pain I heard someone say that they did sense Jane. That's when they realized Jacob in the corner with a look of pure concentration on his face.

Bella was the first to react. Since they were newborns their strength would be equal. I saw them wrestling and I was slowly able to move my body. I tried to stand up, but only fell back to the ground. Alice and Emmett came and picked me up and moved me to the couch. I could see the rest of the family restraining Jacob. I don't know how he was able to do it, but Jacob Black caused me to become unconscious and live every excoriating memory I had.

_Three days later…_

My family looked down at me. I could see the concern in their faces. I couldn't see Jacob, Emmett or Bella so I knew what was happening. I then decided to ask them how long I was unconscious. It was Carlisle who replied he said three days he also said I was screaming the whole time. Esme just sat beside me I knew if she was able to cry she would be crying now. They asked why I had screamed so much I told them I had relived all the horrible parts of my past. They decided to leave it at that.

Jacob's POV

There was pain going throughout my body. Who knew that Bella was so strong? After they were finished causing my body to feel like I had been over by several trucks. They then sat me against a tree and told me that if I ever used my power against a Cullen, one of their friends, or a human; they would hunt me down and kill me. I could not find my voice so I simply nodded. Emmett picked me up and slung me over his shoulder and we ran back to the Cullen's house. They showed me to my room where I stayed for the remainder of the week.

Bella's POV

I sat in mine and Edwards's room staring at wall while thinking about the past week. How could Jacob have done that? Jasper was only protecting himself. I thought about their stories and the pain and despair transmitted through both of the stories. I knew each were hurt, but the way Jacob had acted was not right.

I then thought of what I had learned about Jasper in the past week. The scars we thought had been caused by protecting his coven were actually from numerous beatings the coven had given him because he had a power and they did not. We also learned of his transformation which had lasted longer than three days because of the numerous vampires that had bite him all at once.

I think we all finally began to understand why Jasper was so different from the rest of the Cullen's. He had been heart badly both in human life and vampire life. He was never treated as an equal until he met the Cullen's. The pain he suffered had caused him to become very quiet. Since he still had the pain of his past he was not able to be outgoing or happy like the others.

I walked to Jacob's room and opened the door and entered. He did not look up from the corner he sat in so I walked over to him and knelt down. He slowly lifted up his head. I saw the pain in his eyes. For the second time in a week I felt turning Jacob into a vampire had been a mistake. I slowly wrapped my arms around him and he pulled me into his lap. I whispered my apologies to him, but he hushed me and gently hummed a song to me. I sat in his lap memorized as he hummed the intricate song…

A/N: This will be lat update until a week from tomorrow. Please review my story and tell me your thoughts on Jacob and Bella. Edward and Bella and also the difficulties the Cullen's' are facing now. Please give an honest opinion and if you want to see something tell me. I appreciate any ideas you have to give me.


	7. Please read Important

A/N: I do not know when I will write the next chapter

A/N: I do not know when I will write the next chapter. Unfortunately I do not know in which direction my story should go. I'm debating for Jacob to leave or Edward becoming insanely jealous over the time Jacob and Bella are spending together. Please review this note and tell me which way the story should go. After ten reviews the concept that is liked more will be used for the plot of the next chapter. Thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters mentioned in this story

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters mentioned in this story.

Jacob's POV

Bella lay in my arms. I knew if my heart was still beating it be going a hundred miles and hour or I would have had a heart attack and would have been dead hours ago. I looked down into Bella's eyes easily seeing the anger that still lingered there. This is when I decided to speak, "Bella you know I have always loved you, but now being so close and smelling your intoxicating scent I can not imagine you with being with anyone else, but me." She looked up I knew she was startled by my statement, but for some reason I feel as though she buried herself closer into my chest. I couldn't move I was there, but I wasn't it felt like I was floating that I wasn't attached to my body at all.

I had made my decision. I scoped Bella up into my arms ran to the window and jumped. I landed easily and just kept running. I had no idea where I was going I just knew I needed to get far away from Edward. I thought about going to La Push until I realized I was no longer welcome there. Bella was now struggling against my grip. She jumped out of my arms and using my own power against rendered me defenseless against the ground.

Bella's POV

I looked at Jacob who I had laying on the ground. I felt bad causing him pain, but I needed him to listen and I needed to think about what he had just done. Of course I loved Jacob; the love I had for him was as the strong as the love I had for Edward. This was what bothered me. I was considering choosing Jacob over Edward. I had to think. I released Jacob from my powers grip and told him to go hunting. I knew now that the time had come to weigh the way I felt about each of them.

I decided to start with Edward. I remembered the first day I saw him how avoided me and how he left soon after because he was afraid he would hurt me. My next memory was him telling me who he really was and bringing me to his meadow. I could remember the way he took of his shirt and how the sun reflected off each part of his skin. Then I remembered the worst memory the one of him leaving me and I could feel myself falling apart. I remembered how I saved from the Volturi. The last two memories I remembered was him proposing to me and then me jabbing my lip into his teeth so I would finally be immortal.

I knew now I had to think of Jacob. The first memory my mind leapt to was of him telling me the legends his tribe believed and why the Cullens were not allowed in La Push. I remembered the time he first transformed into wolf for me. I remember how he was the only person that kept me together when Edward left. I remember the nights lying against his body that was so hot it was feverish. I remember the first kiss he gave me and the first time he told me he loved me. When he held me close; while we waited for the newborns keeping me warm.

How could I choose? Why couldn't I have them both? I knew though that Edward was my mate, but he had hurt me in so many ways could I trust that he would not hurt me again. Jacob my closest friend loved me dearly had never in anyway tried to hurt me. The choice was clear… I would leave with Jacob.

I knew Jacob couldn't hear my thoughts, but he arrived just at the moment I made the decision. Instead of telling him I leaped into his arms and gave him the most passionate kiss I could muster. In response he pulled me into his arms and whispered into my ear," I love you and I always will; be mine forever. All I could was nod and at that he began running again.

Jacob's POV

I don't believe what has happened in the past couple of weeks I must be dreaming. I was a vampire and Bella was finally mine. Even if this was dream it was won I wish I never wake up from. I looked at the beautiful and indestructible Bella in my arms. I memorized every curve of her body. How the sun and moon made her skin change. I even memorized the different faces she made depending on what power she used.

Edward's POV

Bella was gone. How could this have happened? I loved her and she loved me. Maybe she was giving me a taste of what I had done to her. Everyday Alice tried to see her future so we could locate her, but her power was getting stronger she could block Alice. She had even managed to hide that sorry excuse of vampire a.k.a Jacob from Alice's sight. I had my mind set though I would not lose Bella again. If it was a fight that she wanted between me and Jacob she would get one. I would show her how much she meant to me I would win her back. Then once I had her I would kill Jacob ending any feelings she had for him.

Jasper's POV

It was days like these I wish I did not have my power. I could feel tension and the despair that was radiating through my family. Though that was a walk in the park compared to what I was feeling from Edward. He was enraged, but I think that was an understatement. More than that though he was jealous, distraught, worried, scared, and he felt betrayed. It took all my self control not to lash out on someone and rip them limb from limb. I told my family I needed to hunt maybe some air would do me some good…


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters mentioned in this story

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters mentioned in this story.

Edward's POV

I was packing; getting ready to kill Jacob. I didn't pack much just some gasoline and a few matches. I would have packed an axe, but I wanted to use my hands to rip him piece from piece. Alice had told me," Edward please act rational Bella must have done this for a reason maybe she is trying to save you." I wouldn't listen though. I had made up my mind. Jacob was to blame and he was hurting Bella. I was the only one who could save her and I would not let her die.

I left last night driving state from state in my Volvo trying to find Bella's or Jacob's scent. I couldn't, but I would not give up until I held my Bella in my hands once more. No matter what it took I would save her from that horrid thing. I would give my life for her, but I had to question would she truly do the same for me. I mean she had left with him. Their strength was equal could he have possibly have overpowered her. I stopped the car maybe she truly didn't want me anymore. Maybe I had hurt too deeply that our relationship couldn't work. Could it be possible that she truly wanted Jacob that she was happier this way? I need to hunt.

Jacob's POV

We were on the run again. Bella had sense Edward coming after us. I could see the fear in her eye, but I would keep my mouth shut there was no need for her to voice her fear out loud. I was glad Bella and I had good self control or we wouldn't be able to take a plane. We were going to Ireland. At least for a bit just to let Edward's trail go cold. Once we knew he wasn't hunting us anymore we head back to Canada.

I looked at Bella. Though she was a vampire she still hated flying with a passion. The stewardess had come by a couple times' now offering food, a drink, or a pillow and a blanket. I knew the look on Bella face. She just wasn't trying to be friendly she was just trying to hit on me. It made me sick to my stomach. I guess I would just have to get over it. The only thing that truly bothered me was that Bella wouldn't tell me why she had chosen Ireland.

Alice's POV

I finally had seen Bella and Jacob. The weird thing was that it had seemed Bella had purposely sent me this image. I knew what it meant though and I knew I must hide it from Edward. At least now I knew where she was and what she was up to. Poor Edward though I knew why Bella had gone about it this way it just hurt me so much to see my brother like this.

He had returned a couple days ago from his search for Bella and Jacob. When got home though he quickly went to his room and locked the door. He hasn't been out in a few days and he changes his mind so rapidly that I can't see his future. Everyone is worried especially Carlisle. I don't need the power of mind reading to know what is on his mind. It is easily written all over his face he scared Edward will try to get himself killed again.

I left and headed to the woods to ponder over Bella's cryptic message. I saw her and Jacob in Ireland. Then she disappeared though and in her place was another girl. She was pale and sparkled in the sun so it was clear she was a vampire. The girl turned briefly and I was able to see her face. She had curly, messy blonde hair, gold eyes like us, high check bones, and a stern yet loving look on her face.

The scary thing though was I realized who she looked like. It was impossible though he had no family left they had died. It's been a hundred years, but her face and his were so similar. Could she be related to Edward and they didn't know about each other. I knew what had to be done I needed to get to Ireland. I walked to the house singing row, row, row your boat in my head in ten different languages; Edward couldn't know what was going on.

I walked into the family room and called a meeting. I told them that Jasper and I were going on vacation and we were leaving tonight. Jasper tried to hide his shock. They asked where we were going I lied and told the Greenland. Jasper and I packed and quickly left to go to the airport. On the way there I told him what was happening and why I believed Bella had left.

Bella's POV

I had lied to Jacob and I felt horrible. We were on a plane to Ireland because we "were escaping Edward." The truth is though I had seen Jacob with a girl. This girl had looked so much like Edward and I needed to find her. I hated lying, but I knew it was the only way Jacob would come with me and Edward would hopefully stay away. I knew why Jacob was with this girl though she was his soul mate.

I had lied so much lately I was having trouble sorting through what was the truth and what were the lies. I knew that Alice and Jasper would meet us there soon. This part of the plan I had made sure of. They would be here in a day or so. Now all I had to do was wait and keep up the lie around Jacob. Sometimes I would leave saying I was going to a museum. I knew this way Jacob wouldn't follow me, he hated museums. When I left I would spend my time looking for this mystery girl. I hope everyone would forgive me in time. Just to make sure Edward wouldn't try to kill himself I kept a few my powers trained on him. Though he was constantly changing his mind my powers were strong and I saw through this. Luckily he wasn't thinking about doing anything rash right now….


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in this story except Evelyn.

Alice's POV

Jasper and I had finally made it to Ireland, after a long and unbearable flight. Now that we were in Ireland and away from the family, but mainly Edward stupid mind reading power; I could tell Jasper the true reason for why we were here. I sat Jasper down and began the story. The day that Bella had gone into the woods it's true she choose Jacob, but there was a reason behind it. She needed everyone to believe she did not love Edward anymore, but in fact she still does and always will. She needed Jacob to believe she loved him so she would go to Ireland with her. On the plane she sent me an image showing Jacob with a girl who strangely looked like Edward. I soon figured out that this was Jacob's soul mate and that is why she brought him to Ireland. She sent me the image so we would come; me to locate the girl and you to allow Jacob to go to the girl calmly. Then in the end they would fall in love. Jasper at first looked at me with confusion until understanding broke into his mind.

I quickly called Bella and after the third ring she picked up. I asked her at vampire speed where she was staying and she told me just as quickly. Jasper and I asked for directions and then ran to the inn. At our arrival we booked a room and silently took the stairs to it. When we got there we waited for Bella to call us again. Instead of calling though she came to our room tree minutes later said hello to Jasper and quickly pulled me out of the room. She told me to concentrate on the girl and then she told me that she had found out the girls name was Evelyn. I quickly did what I was told and found that she was looking at some ruins on the outskirts of town. We quickly ran to where she was. When we were about two minutes away we slowed and walked the rest of the way so we would not scare Evelyn.

We were ten steps away from the girl when she quickly turned. She simply waved to us and it beckoned us forward. We complied and walked up to the girl so we were only a few inches away. She told us she already knew of our attentions, but that she wanted to ask us some questions first. Before I let her ask though I asked her a question of my own," How do you know of our intentions already?", to this she simply replied," I can read minds." I looked at her with pure shock.

Evelyn's POV

As I walking and examining the ruins on the outskirts of town two vampires walked up behind me. I turned to them quickly and beckoned them forward and before they spoke I told them I knew of their attentions. The pixy looking one Alice asked how I told her I could read minds. I had to ask the question that was burning inside me. Then I asked, Who is the guy name Edward 

you are thinking about, Alice?". She responded to me by saying his name is Edward Cullen, but that it use to be Edward Masen. My breathing stopped, could my dear cousin still be alive? The family had never buried him it was as though he had disappeared. My second question was," You say you know who my soul mate is. What is his name?". This time the girl Bella answered I was angry at her because I couldn't read her mind, anyways she said my soul mate's name is Jacob Black. After they said that I decided to tell them that Edward Masen was my cousin. The shock in their eyes was easy to detect. I then asked them, " How was my cousin changed? Who changed him and why?". I saw the sadness in their eyes and the pixy girl began the tale," In 1918 the Spanish Influenza plagued his whole family. At first his father was only infected and was also the first to die, then his mother became infected, and lastly Edward became infected. When his mother was close to death his mother told her doctor whose name was Carlisle to so anything in his power to save Edward. With the request he destroyed all of Edward's files picked him up and carried him to his house. Once there he bites Edward. That was a hundred years ago and the girl next to me is Edward's soul mate."

After she finished she decided it was time to ask a question of her own," How were u changed?". I knew this question was coming so I was able to prepare my story. I was walking home from the movies in 1921. When suddenly a man pulled me into a dark alley I tried uselessly to break free of the man's grip, but try as I may I was unable to escape. After doing unmentionable things to me, he lowered his mouth down to my neck and pulled his lips away from his teeth. The next thing I knew I was in unbearable pain and it felt as though I was burning alive. Each girl gave a noticeable shutter, but I continued on with my story. When I awoke I was in the middle of the woods so I knew my attacker must have moved me. After this thought I felt an unbearable itch at the back of my throat and I was so thirsty. I caught the smell of deer and ran after it I didn't even realize the speed in which I was moving at. Seconds later I had caught the deer and was drinking its blood. I quickly did the same to several other deer. It was at that moment I realized what I was. I was a Vampire. From that moment I vowed never to take a human life". I could tell by the girls' eyes that they had taken a similar vow.

Bella's POV

After hearing Evelyn's horrific story we invited her back to the inn with us. Since Jacob was out hunting we could allow her to come in without an explanation of who she was. When she met Jasper she was quickly fascinated by his past and insisted he tell her his story. This he did without hesitation. I realized it was hard to say no to Edward's only living relative that we knew of. I could see the excitement in her eyes when he described the Alamo and the horror when he told her how he was turned and what happened after his transformation. He told of his power and I could see the pity in her eyes I could understand why though no one should have to feel all the emotions Jasper does in one day.

Suddenly I heard the creak of the door and there was Jacob looking at Evelyn. His look was a look of such wanting. I had never seen a look that strong on anyone. I could sense that Jasper felt his emotion because suddenly he was looking the way Jacob did, but instead his longing was for Alice. Since everyone else seemed distracted I took it upon myself to introduce the two of them. I began by saying," Jacob I would like you to meet Edward's cousin Evelyn, and Evelyn I would like you to meet my best friend Jacob Black." I then quickly excused myself it was time that I called Edward and explained everything to him

After calling his cell phone twice he finally picked up. I cannot even begin to put in words how wonderful it was to hear his voice I knew if I still had a heartbeat it would have beaten so fast that it would have made a hole in my chest. I finally found my voice and began my story." Edward I am so sorry I left you. I did not mean to hurt you, but it was the only way. If you knew my true reason for leaving and I had been wrong about the girl the pain would have been worse. He tried to interrupt up, but I would not let him. Edward listen to me I do not love Jacob, Love you with all my heart and soul. The reason I made you believe I loved Jacob because I had a vision of a girl who looked like you and I thought she could be related to you, but I did not want you to get your hopes up just so they could be destroyed so I lied and said I loved Jacob. The girl's name is Evelyn and she's your cousin, you must remember her." At this his reply was yes and that he would be on the next plane to Ireland to see Evelyn and come and bring me home.

It's been a day and Jacob and Evelyn haven't separated from each other. Just when I had finished the thought there was a knock on the door and when I opened it there was my personal god, Edward. He picked me up and we passionately kissed. He then put me down and that's when he spotted Evelyn staring at him. They ran to each other arms open an in a second they were hugging. If they had been able to cry they both would have been sobbing. The rest of us decided to give them time alone.

Edward's POV

When I entered the room I picked my Bella up and passionately kissed her. After I had placed her on the ground, I turned to find another girl staring at me. It took me only a second to realize who she was. It was my cousin Evelyn! We were racing towards each other arms opened and for awhile we stood there embracing each other. I had so many questions for her and by reading her mind I could tell she had a lot of questions for me also.

She allowed me to ask my questions first. My first question was, When and how were changed and what did you do after your change? She quickly told me her story and I felt a great deal of pity for my cousin. I continued asking questions after her answer. I asked if she had a power and she told me she could read minds. I told her that I could read minds too. I asked if any 

other members of our family were changed into to vampires. She replied very sadly no. I finally asked the question I dreaded the most what happened after my parents died and I was gone. She told me a great sadness went through the family and then she pulled out three items out of her pocket. From her pocket she pulled out a watch that belonged to my father, a ring that belonged to my mother, and a letter that was addressed to me from my parents. She then questioned me. Most of the questions were the same. The one question that was different was she asked me what I had done the past hundred years. I quickly told her of my family, school, my car, and other hobbies I had picked up over the years. After she was done questioning me I quickly excused myself and ran outside. Once outside I tore open the letter and began to read the words that were written in my mother's delicate hand writing.

_To my Dearest Edward,_

_If you are reading this it means that your father and I have passed on. Do not cry my dear son for we both love you very much. In this letter I wish to tell you the wishes you all the wishes your father and I have for you. Edward we want you to be happy please do not let our deaths stop you from living. We wish beyond anything that you find your one true love and start a family we know that will be just as beautiful as yourself. One thing I want and I do not mean to be selfish, but I have always loved your piano playing and I always have had the hope that maybe one day you would compose a song for me. Now that I'm gone the one thing I will miss most about you is your music. Edward you have always been special and not because you are my child, but of who you are yourself. You have always been so smart, kind, and handsome that I have no doubt in mind that you are destined to do wonderful things in your life. I wish to let you know that if you are young and reading this your Aunt Vanessa and your Uncle John will be taken care of you. I hope though that you are older when you are reading this because I want so much to watch you grow up to become a man and have a job and family of your own. Never tell anyone this, but I hope that you do not become a lawyer or go to war like your father, but instead let your music your art fill this world with happiness because now the world is in such a state of despair that any happiness will make the world better. Edward your father and I will miss you terribly. I would like to remind you of some of the wishes you had for yourself. A wish I hope you will fulfill is that you wished t compose a series of love songs that would be performed by the local symphony. Another wish was to see the world. I remember the day you told me that wish your eyes had so much joy in them. You got the idea from a radio station that was reading a story called "Around the World in Eighty Days". Your last wish Edward was to have a family just like ours, you had even promised your father to name your first son Edward. I am truly sorry that your father and I have left you alone, but please remain strong. We leave you as our only heir we wish to give you everything. The key to our personal bank vault is enclosed in this envelope. It is for a vault in our local bank. Edward we love you very much, but one day far from now we will be reunited again in heaven._

_With undying love,_

_Your mother and father_

I did not know what to do so I simply stayed there and dry sobbed for what seemed like hours. At some point Bella had found me whimpering on the ground the letter held firmly in my hand. She picked up my shaking body brought me to my room where she laid me on the bed. In less than a second she was behind me stroking my body and soothing me. My father's watch and my mother's ring seemed to burn in my pocket. How I wish I could reunite with them in heaven. When I finally had finished my sobbing the sky was already high in the sky. I had sobbed for a good twenty four hours. I knew what I had to do now. I must complete the wishes my mother and father had for me and also the wishes I had for myself that they wished for me to fulfill. The only problem now was I did not know where to start….


	11. Chapter 11

A/N- I do not own Twilight or the characters mentioned in this story except Edward's cousin Evelyn. I hope you are enjoying my story. I would also like to tell you that reviews are optional and that I will continue updating my story until school starts on September 3 at this point my updates and new stories will become less frequent. Thank you for taking time to read my story!!

Evelyn's POV

I cannot believe it after a hundred and four years of searching for my soul mate he is finally standing in front of me. His name is Jacob Black and he is my god, my soul mate, and my other half. I asked him if he would share his story for me and he graciously did. He told his story and this is how it went. "I was born on March eighteenth in the year 1991. (He is so young) I lived on a reservation my whole life. I met Bella when I was just a baby. She did not return to Forks, Washington until twelve years later. At this point I was fifteen. She was so beautiful. The first time she talked to me was about the Cullen's. I told her about my tribe's old legends and that the elders of my tribe believed the Cullens to be vampires. I however at the time did not believe this. Soon though Bella was dating Edward; that is until he left her a year later. She came to me I was the shoulder she choose to cry on. I loved Bella, but inside I was changing. My body was so hot and I was always hungry. That's when I found out all the old legends of my tribe was true. I was a werewolf. Of course I told Bella right away and I even showed her how I phased into one. We spent all are time together fixing up the motorcycles and then driving them. That's when Bella found out of Edward's plan to kill himself and ran Italy to save him. After that our friendship died and she spent all her time with him. Then she was turned while a war was raging between the vampires and the werewolves. I was badly injured and would have died if it had not been for Bella changing me. When I awoke I told why I had started the war. I got so angry my power came out and I hurt Jasper. After that Bella and I left. I thought she left with me because she loved me more than Edward, but she brought me here to meet you. You are my one true love." The story was so heart wrenching and the pain he felt was so evident in his expression. I wrapped my arms around him and gave him the most passionate kiss I could muster. I won't go into the details of what happened next, but I'm sure you catch my drift. After this he asked my story. Which I told him and was as though he thought my story was more heart wrenching than his own. He is so cute, but I just feel weird because he is so much younger than me. I love him already with all my heart though. I know everything will work out for us.

Jacob's POV

Evelyn is great and I love her so much already. It's weird though I have only known her for about two days, but I cannot imagine my life without her. When I look into her topaz eyes I fell as though I am falling into a soul as deep as the sea. Bella will always be my first love, but the love I feel for Evelyn is so much more. It as though every inch of my body is consumed by the love I feel for her. The words I am writing are not even strong enough to convey the emotions I am feeling for her. I just want the whole world to know I love her and that she will always be mine. I have not told anyone yet, but I plan to propose to Evelyn at the end of the week. I have been looking for a ring for the last couple of hours, but I just feel that none are good enough for her. I have hurt Edward badly so I hope that by me asking him for Evelyn's hand in marriage it will relieve some of the tension between us. Besides even if he says no I'm still going to marry her. I know Bella will give us her blessing. That's why I plan to tell her first. Then I tell Jasper and Alice; although I'm pretty sure Alice already knows. Then I will tell Edward and ask for Evelyn's hand. I'm so nervous that I'm shaking. Is it even possible for a vampire to be nervous?

Edward's POV

The letter my parents wrote for me is burned into my memory forever. Even knowing this fact I could not tell Bella, but then again I could not even form a coherent sentence. Instead I handed the letter to Bella. After she read the letter she pulled me into a tight embrace and we just sat there clinging onto each other each of us afraid to let go. That's when I finally found my voice. Confidently I told Bella I would fulfill all the wishes my parents had for me. She gave a slight nod at my statement. I asked her what was wrong. Her answer was," Edward I am so sorry I know you really want to fulfill the wishes your parents have for you, but some are impossible for you to achieve. Edward you cannot have kids so you can never name your song Edward. You cannot get a real job because you are eternally stuck at the age of seventeen. Edward you can compose the love songs your mother dreamed of, but they can never be performed by anything other than the local band. After they perform the though you have to steal the sheet music back for your songs can not be preformed again because you never age. After this she looked down at her lap and murmured many apologies to me. It was me this time who pulled her into an embrace and told her I would not expose our secret and that I would fulfill my parents wishes to the best of my ability. After I said this I told her that would I love her and I will love her forever.

Later that evening Jacob and Evelyn returned. Jacob looked like an idiot as usual except this time he had an especially dazed look. Evelyn looked calm and collected, however I knew under her composure her mind was racing and that she was having trouble controlling the urge to jump up and down. They quickly left the room. When I heard their low voices again they were 

talking to Bella. However even for my vampire hearing they were talking so low I could not even hear what they were saying. I heard Bella give a low scream of joy and give Jacob and Evelyn a quick hug. Once Bella had done this they left probably to tell Alice and Jasper the same news. I walked over to Bella to ask what had happened. She however refused to tell me. That really frustrated. I could tell they told Jasper and Alice the same news because Alice was jumping up and down. Jasper was trying to keep his composure, but in just a few seconds he was jumping up and down with Alice. That's when I saw Jacob turn towards me. I took the time it took for him to walk across the room to brace myself for whatever he was about to say. That's when Jacob sad, "Edward may I ask you a question? I growled at him and he continued. Edward you are the only family Evelyn has left, so I thought it was the proper thing to do to ask you for her hand in marriage and if you cannot give us that at least give us your blessing. Please?" I was about to pounce when I felt three hands holding me back. I knew it was no use to fight against them. I told Jacob he could marry Evelyn, but I refused to give them my blessing. I knew Evelyn was making a mistake. At that moment Alice pulled Evelyn. I knew what was coming they were beginning to plan the wedding. Just to add to my luck I caught a glimpse of Alice's mind the wedding was Friday at dusk. Well Jacob and Evelyn were not wasting anytime on starting a life together.

After that news I decided to retreat to my room. When I got there I sat at the piano in the far corner of the room. The piano was beautiful it was a chestnut colored grand piano. I sat there thinking of my mother. The music began to flow freely through my hands. I finished one song and without even thinking about had written the sheet music to it. I next thought of Bella and once again the music began to flow through my hands. This time however I consciously wrote the sheet music to the song. There was only one more important woman in my life my stepmother Esme. For her I wrote a sad and slow love song it was intricate and beautiful. I knew I had one song left to write and this one was for my sisters. This one however was faster paced and had higher notes. Just the same this song was beautiful as the other songs I had written for the other woman in my life. These songs each felt the different types I felt for the precious woman in my life. That's when I finally realized the other presence in the room. It was Bella; she quickly walked over to me and quietly told me the songs were beautiful. I smiled back at her. She told me that I should play them at the wedding and I shook my head no. She however excepted this so she kept persisted that I play them. When I continued to say no she told me that she would tell Esme. I had to agree if Esme knew I had refused she would be ashamed and then I realized my mother would have been ashamed. I nodded my head to Bella I would do it and that she had defeated me. She in turn told me I was fulfilling two of my mom wishes. When she said this I raised a quizzical eyebrow at her. She in turn told me that I had composed a song about my mother and that I had written a series of love songs that would be preformed. That is when she asked me why I did not write a song explaining the love I had for my cousin. It hit me then that it was true I never wrote one for my cousin and she was the one getting married. I 

growled at myself sometimes I can be so stupid. I gave Bella a quick hug and quickly headed over to the piano. This song was going to be hard. At first the song started off slow, but then it began to pick up. Soon the song was loud that it felt as though the notes were actually bouncing off the wall. This song was the most intricate of all. Then again the love I had for her was the most intricate. She was and is only my biological family left, but more than that she gave me part of my parents. Now I have part of my past. Her song started off sad to explain her past and transformation. Then as it continued the notes became happier and louder. The last of the notes were the loudest because it was about her and Jacob. At last my collection of love songs were complete.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or any of the characters mentioned in this story except Edward's cousin Evelyn.

Alice's POV

La la la la la. I love planning weddings. This one is even better to plan than Bella's. Evelyn actually wants one. We decided on a classic theme for the wedding and the color scheme is black and blue with accents of purple. We went dress shopping yesterday. All the dresses looked stunning on Evelyn. Evelyn, Bella, Esme, and me decided on an open back body fitting dress with intricate bead work on it. Unfortunately Edward, Jasper, and Jacob did not have the same luck as us. Most of the suits were too short for Jacob why did he have to be so darn tall? Grrr.). Anyways they finally found a suit that fit in length. Now we just have to get the suit tailored. Although getting the tux fitted is the least of Jacob's problems. He has been pacing back and forth through the house for the last day trying to figure out how to confront the wolves and his father. I hope everything works out for him. It's Wednesday so only two days until the wedding. Esme, Rosalie, Bella, and I have been cleaning and rearranging furniture for the last two hours, but it is worth it. I'm so excited that Jasper has to leave the house a lot because my excitement becomes too much for him. O well the wedding is going to be perfect they are getting married on a cliff and we are having the party at our house. They will make such a beautiful couple!!

Jacob's POV

How can I face the pack? Worse than that how can I face my father? I have to tell them what happened. That's what I told myself the whole time I walked to the treaty line. Great, Embry was on watch. He turned once he caught my scent and even as a wolf his jaw hung open at the sight of me. He quickly phased back to a human. He spat the words out," What do you want bloodsucker?". I removed my hood I took a deep breath and said," Embry it's me Jacob. I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen." Embry just said" JACOB?". " Yes it's me I'm one of them now, but it doesn't change how I feel. You're still a brother to me. That is why I'm telling you I am getting married to my soul mate Evelyn. Embry was able to sputter out," Y- You a-are one of of them a-and you are getting m-m-married?" I simply replied," Yes. May I go see my father?" Embry let me crossed and walked in wolf form next to me until I reached my old house. I silently opened the door and quickly walked to were my father sat in his wheelchair watching TV. I tapped him on the shoulder and turned to face me. What he saw made his jaw drop. I quickly told him the same story I told Embry except it include everything from the time the war started until up to this moment. I could see the hate and shame that were in his eyes. In a quivering voice my father told me to leave and never come back. He also told me his son was dead and I was no son of his. When I reached the Cullen's I walked straight to my room and 

locked the door. No sooner had I done this that I collapsed onto my floor and began dry sobbing. After an hour I came out of my room and went hunting. When I returned I told Evelyn everything and how I was no longer accepted by my tribe. To them I was dead. I was dead to myself. I deserved nothing. Evelyn gave me a kiss and I thought of our wedding tomorrow night.

Evelyn's POV

When I looked at the clock it read midnight. My wedding was today. That's when I felt the butterflies in my stomach. No these were not butterflies they were worst they were bats. I decided I would go out for a late hunt I wanted my eyes to be a perfect shade of gold for my wedding. When I reached the edge of the woods I quickly caught the scent of a black bear. I let my instincts take over and no sooner had I done this that my lips were already sinking into the bear's throat. The bear satisfied my thirst so I walked back to the house. I knew when I walked through the door and saw Alice that the day was going to be an extraordinarily long day. With a very audible sigh I asked Alice what she wanted me to do. She told me to go find Jacob and cheer him up. My fiancée was still moping around the house. I walked up the stairs to his room to where I knew he would be. He was on his bed staring at the ceiling a look of intense concentration plastered on his face. I walked to the left side of the bed got in and snuggled up to my personal god. He gave me a quick smile and returned to his thinking. I felt the same despair he did. He kept playing different images of his human life in his mind. However he continued to return to one it was a three year old Jacob staring down at the body of his dead mother. As he stared at her bloody face Billy quickly came over to Jacob picked him up and placed him on his lap. He then quickly rolled away while his son cried into his shirt. I could feel the pain of losing another parent coursing through his body. I just pulled Jacob closer and kissed every visible part of his body.

Alice's POV

I was at the cliff with everyone in my family except Jacob and Evelyn. We were setting up. Esme and I were creating the Alter. It was beautiful the archway was white and had black, blue, and purple flowers entwined throughout it. While we were doing this Carlisle and Edward were setting up the grand piano, Bella and Emmett were putting the chairs up, and Jasper and Rose were scattering rose petals everywhere. Setting up at the cliff took two hours and we were now heading back to the house to set up there. We quickly cleared the furniture out of the living room. Once this was accomplished we set up three large round tables and one smaller one. Two of each took one table and began making the center piece. We then began to place the various flowers all around the room, but of course I made the patterns of the way the flowers would be placed very intricate. However only Emmett seemed to struggle in accomplishing the designs of my mind. Well now I all I needed to worry about was the food and the wedding cake. 

Only two hours until the perfect wedding is going to happen. I have to go make sure everyone has their outfits ready. O the woes of being Alice Cullen.

Evelyn's POV

My wedding was going to be small. The guest list consisted of the Cullens, my old coven the O' Riley's, and a few human friends I had. Since they were coming we had to get food and an enough for everyone even though none of us eat except them. I still had the bats in my stomach. I should probably get ready my wedding was an hour away. I walked into my bathroom where my heating iron had finally finished warming up. I began to put sections into the iron. Ten minutes later all of my hair was finally curled and had been put half up with my something blue. My something blue was a hairclip I had kept from my human life, so I decided it would also count as my something old to. Next I had to put on makeup. I called Alice in for this because I hadn't put the stuff on for a hundred and four years. Alice did a magnificent job with it she had even managed to give me rosy cheeks. She did it so well I actually looked human except that I had flawless skin. I had thirty minutes until I became Mrs. Black. Alice and Bella helped into my dress and put my veil in my hair. If I could cry I would be now I never remembered being this happy in my whole existence. After they helped me they quickly went and got dress and their hair. I saw them run past my room and down the stairs I could hear them meet up with Rose and they began to walk down the aisle with their escorts. I quickly ran down the stairs where Carlisle waited he had agreed to walk me down the aisle as "my uncle" since my father had "died in a plane crash along with my mother". We walked down the aisle to Edward playing the song had written for me. That's when I saw Jacob he was even more handsome in a suit. His shaggy hair was slicked back. We finally made it down the aisle. Where Jacob took my hand and we recited our vows. We then kissed quickly, but passionately.

We walked down the aisle and the wedding party quickly followed behind and they were quickly followed by the guests. Jacob and I parted to change into our party clothes. My party clothes were a strapless, knee length dress in a pale lilac. Jacob's party clothes were a pair of black skinny jeans, a long button down shirt and tie. We met at the bottom of the steps both wearing looks full of apprehension. We walked hand in hand to face the scary party looming in front of us. We walked to the small table holding our wedding cake. Together we grabbed the knife and cut the cake. We were each able to swallow a small piece of wedding cake and surprisingly the rest of the vampires ate a small amount of food and even some cake. I felt bad for my family, but they insisted upon doing it. To that we both were grateful towards them. We were opening the gifts we got since we did not have a wedding shower they gave us our gifts then. When a guy came out of the woods. Jacob was out of cheer and giving the guy a hug in a matter of seconds. They both walked back to the party smiling. Jacob then introduced me to his friend who was also a werewolf Seth Clearwater. Jacob was beaming and I could not help, but 

do the same Jacob was finally accepted by someone outside of us. That when Jacob handed me a card he had even blocked his mind so I was not able to know what it was before I opened it. I ripped the card open.

Inside there was two plane tickets. I quickly flipped the plane tickets over so I could find out where we were going. It was for an island in the Caribbean's named Midnight Sun. I looked at Jacob and gave him a puzzled look I had never heard of this island. That is when he opened his mind to me. Inside his mind he said," Of course you have not heard of that island because I just bought it for you. I leaned over and gave him a long kiss as a thank you except when I did it I forgot we were being watched by crowd. We both quickly bowed our heads in embarrassment. I then gave Jacob his card. I had an evil side so I had wrapped his gift in a dozen boxes that were within each other. When he finally opened the last box his hand wrapped around a key. The smile he wore took up his whole face. Before I could stop him he was running towards the garage. Luckily our human guests had left and hour before I was not sure how I could explain his speed. The rest of us quickly ran after him. He had already found the sleek black jaguar I had gotten him. I knew it was time to escape so we could go on our honeymoon. Luckily I had packed our bags and had put them in the trunk yesterday. I threw Edward the spare key so he could pick the car up at the airport. I quickly ran to the passenger side and got in. Once I had closed the door Jacob revved the engine up and we were gone and on our way to the airport. We had gotten a late start, but we had just made our plain. We were now on our way to a deserted Island that we would be spending the next two weeks on all by ourselves. Or at least that is what I thought.


	13. Thanks you to fans

A/N- I think this is the end of my story. I don't really know what else to write and this seems like a good ending. I might start a story about what Jasper does on the weekend. I just like to thank all of the people who reviewed my story, put it on their favorites, or put it on alert. So thanks to xxpaigemarieXX, kylacullen, TWiLiGHTtEEN101, Lillian Masen, Dazzled By Life, kagome love inuyasha101, Nikkirenzo59, Anima Bella, GryffindorPrincess23, Sbaglio, FuturexMrsxCullen, RenesmeCullen, SillyBellaEdwardsForMe, TWiLiGHTtEEN101. I will be putting up a poll soon so people can vote on what they want my next story to be. I would like to give a special thanks to Dazzled By Life for showing me this site, checking over my stories, and inspiring me to continue with this story. I hope you all liked this story and continue to read my work.


End file.
